Black Dahlia
by Supernaturalchick9
Summary: Sequel to the Enchantress;; Suggest you read that first. Dahlia Death has the perfect life. A wonderfull boyfriend and partner. Even if they dont tell her anything, great famous partents. Just because she has everything she could ever want. Doesnt mean shit wont happen. T for Language OCXOC : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Title is the name of a Hollywood Undead song KIDXAURA
1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you, even with tons of shit, witches, keishens, and lies, I have a fantastic freaking life. I have the best partner and boyfriend ever! Even though they don't tell me anything I have damn good parents. Ones an Enchantress, the other a Shimigami. So I'm a mix of both. I can't change weapons like my mom, but I can control their transformation, all weapons, even if I'm not touching them. My name is Dahlia, Dahlia Death. But everyone calls me Dal. I have a short fuse, but somehow people can see past the fact I'm a raving bitch. But having the sweet life doesn't mean shit can't happen.

"We are young! But we have heart. Born in this world as it all falls apart. We are strong. We don't belong. Born in this world as it all falls apart"

I spun around still in my pajamas, gold hair flying, singing along with the song. This wasn't my favorite song, but it was my favorite band. I knew it was only a matter of minutes before they came in and told me to turn it down. I danced along to the beat and lyrics of the music.

"So we, March to the drums of the damned as we come. Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!" I spun to the window, and looked out at Death City in the early morning. I always woke up early cause of my Dad's job. I turned as I heard the knob turn over the pounding music. I smiled as I saw it was my Dad putting his head through the door, not my Moms.

"Morning Daddy! Your looking symmetrical this morning." I chirped over the music, it wasn't hard to get my Dad to do what I want, even if he was Death himself.

"Hey Dal, could you turn that down?" My Dad, smiled.

"But Daddy! This is my favorite band!" I whine. He just shook his head and shut the door again. I had about 10 minutes before my Mom was sent up here. She didn't take shit!

"We are young! But we have heart, Born in this world as it all falls apart. We are strong, We don't belong, Born in this world as it all falls apart. We will fight or we will fall 'til the angels save us all." The music continued, and I spun over to my dresser. I brushed out my long blonde hair I got from my mom. I pulled on a black loose tank top on with 'Let's Dance in the Hood, Shake that ass Hollywood - HU' written in a faded red. I pulled on a pair of short grey washed shorts. I grab my socks and sit down on my plush blue and red plaid bedding. I pull on plain black socks that reached just over my knee. I slide across my hardwood floor and pull open my closet doors. I reach down and pull out my four inch red ankle boots. I pull them on, and walk over to my mirror. I brush out my hair down to my waist and pull it up into a long ponytail, I clip a red rose onto the rubber band. I wipe all the smudged makeup off my face, and reapplied my eyeliner, around my gold eyes. I got them from my dad. I put on some lip gloss, as my bedroom door opens again. I rummage through my drawer until I find my gold bracelet with a shinigami skull on it. I wrap it around my right wrist, to cover up the lines of sanzu, that are black against my fair skin. There just like my Dad's but on my wrist instead. I don't mind them on my skin, matter of fact I'm proud of them. I just don't want random people knowing who I am.

"We are young! But we have heart. Born in this world as it all falls apart. We are strong. We don't belong. Born in this world as it all falls apart." the song finished.

"Young Lady you better turn that down NOW!" I turn to see my mother, Auralee standing in the doorway.

"FINE!" I grabbed the stereo remote and turn the music down to a lousy 50. "I was hoping for uncle Gil…" I mumble. Turning and grabbing my bag off my desk.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Ma!" I turn and walk pass her and bounce down the steps. I grab a candy bar out of the cabinet. I open the wrapper and grab a soda out of the fridge.

"What did I tell you about eating that in the morning?" Mom asked taking the candy bar away from me.

"Who said I listened to you" I remarked ,walking past her, grabbing the candy, and almost running into my dad.

"Tell her she need to listen Kid!" my mom gives an exasperated sigh, as my dad gives her a hug.

"Honey she is just like you. I don't think I can tell her anything." I smile.

"No she has a shorter temper than me, trust me!" my mom try's to defend herself, but I cut in.

"I don't have a short temper! I just have a quick reaction to bullshit!" I counter.

"Lady don't use that language!" I raise my eyebrow and motion to my shirt.

"Ma, I fight evil and your worried about my language?" there's a knock on the door. I jump up, I run to the door and open it.

"Hey Zach!" I kiss my boyfriend and partner, and grab my bag. "I'm leaving!" I walk out of the door.

"Mornin' Dal." Zach is a katana, who moved here from California to train at the DWMA. everyone was surprised that our souls were comparable, but they were. Besides he backed me up in a fight before, so we just kinda clicked. He's a year older than me, and has light brown hair and blue eyes, much like my mom's. He always wore a pair of jeans, converse and a white shirt under a thick brown leather jacket. He was about a foot taller than me, without my heels, but then again I'm pretty short at 5'3, so I always wear heels. We were walking the streets of death city, when we finally came to DeathBucks, we walked in and I ordered a frappe, and him a black coffee.

"So how's Lilly?" I ask.

"She's doing good, still don't know if she's a weapon or not." he wraps his arm around my shoulder as we approach the school. Lilly is his younger sister at 4 years old, she's the cutesy this EVER! She has big blue eyes, and long curly brown hair.

"You know I could always make her transform if she's a weapon." I offer.

"Maybe, I'll ask her later." we enter the school, and Zach walks me to my classroom.

"Bye, see you after school?" Zach gives me a quick kiss.

"Yep, sure thing babe." he walks down the hall as I enter my class.

"Hi Dahlia, how are your parents doing?" I turn to see , sitting a her desk.

"There good, how Soul and the baby?" I walk over and sit on her desk, she waves me off.

"Soul's a little frazzled I left him alone with her. She's six and he's still trying to convince me she's going to be a scythe like him." we both laugh. The bell rings and I head to my seat. Maka was such a nice person, she's an old friend of my parents too. Along with her husband Soul. He's cool, laid back and doesn't care much about class or school. I love it when he substitute for Maka, cause you can do whatever you want, but with Maka teaching, there was NO sleeping or such in this class. You had to pay attention, and she doesn't let anyone leave the class. Somehow I manage though, I never pay attention. Zach is lucky he had as a teacher. That guy was teaching when my parents were kids. I wonder if he replaced his heart with a machine so he'll never die? Hey, it's possible. But all they do are dissections and you can sleep though all of them, and pass the test by only watching one. That's the only reason passed his class.

*BUZZZZBUZZZZBUZZZZ*

I pull my phone out if my bag to see whose calling. The screen says 'Zach3'. He wouldn't call her durning class. Ignoring 's calls to Put my phone away, I awnser.

"Hello?"

"Dal! Help!" I froze at the voice coming through the phone. It was Lilly, Zach must of given her his phone, so she could stay home.

"Lil? What's wrong?" I ask in a rush.

"There's a keishen in the house! I don't know what to do!" the poor girl sounds like shes crying. I stand up, and grab my bags, I run down the steps and out the door, ignoring Maka's yells.

"Where are you?" I ask, as I run to Zach's classroom.

"In the closet, I'm scared." she whispers.

"Okay, stay where you are. Me and Zach are o our way." I hang up and run into Steins room.

"Zach, we gotta go, now!" he doesn't even question but runs down the steps, and out the door. I do think even think Stein noticed.

"What's going on?" Zach asked, following suit, and rung towards his apartment.

"Lilly called, she said there was a keishen in the house." I explained, and Zach looked horrified. We see smoke in the direction of his apartment.

"Oh god."

"What?" Zach asked.

"I told Lilly to stay in the closet." we approach the apartment and the flames, and burning bright. I grab Zach's hand and turn him into his weapon form, a katana. I run, ducking under the police tapes, keeping the citizens away from the fire, unknown to them a keishen is the cause of all this. I'm about to enter the burning apartment, until a cop blocks me.

"Sorry miss, I can't let you enter, meister or not."

"Dear death. My dad is going to kill me." I raise the katana and hit the handle on the officers head. He knocks unconscious. I jump over his body, and run into the building. I knew the layout of the building, and where their apartment is. I run up the stairs. As I reach the top step the staircase crumbles. I jump, slamming my elbows and knees on the ground. The smoke makes everything hard to see, and breathe. I run down the hall, and reach their door, the entire thing is engulfed in flames. I take a step back and kick the door down. I run into the room, to see the monster standing in the middle of the living room. I charge, throat stinging with smoke, and swing at the keishen. I have no clue how the thing managed to catch the place on fire, but it was close the becoming a full fledged keishen. I dodge a swing at my head, and counter with a jab. I hit the rotten flesh, I move the blade to the left with the flick of my wrist. I cut through the body, and a red soul appears. My eyes are watering from the smoke as I run over to the closet to find a crying Lilly, the top of her dress held over her mouth. I grab the petite body with one arm, and hold Zach with the other. I run run to the door, only to find the entire hallway filled with fire, I might of come though that way, but I wasn't coming out that way. I scan the room, and dart over to the window. I hit the glass with handle of the katana, and bus the glass. I look out to see a pond that Zach always complained about. I duck and jump out of the window. I hear the yells and shouts of officers and by passers, as I hold Lilly closer to me and grip Zach harder. I impact the water with a huge splash. I hit the bottom, and push off it, my heels pressing into the muddy bottom. I break surface, and toss Zach onto shore. His blade sticks in the ground, as he changes back. I swim over, still holding onto Lilly, as I hand her to him. He grabs her and puts her down, as he grabs under my arms, and pulls me out of the muddy water.

"You okay?" he asked giving me and Lilly a hug. I cough, blinking to try and get the smoke out of my system. I sit in the grass, feeling lightheaded as I hear someone call my name.

*Kid pov*

"DAHLIA!" I yell her name, as I see Zach pull her out of the pond. She turns and smiles, as if to prove she's fine.

"Hi daddy." she says her voice cracking. I look at her face, ash smudged all over, her arms and legs as well as her hair. Her shoes were scorched at the bottom, and had mud sticking on then. Zach didn't have as much smut on him, most likely because of being in weapon form. The little girl, Lilly is her name, had ash over her face, and her dress was scorched, along with her long curly hair. She had tear marks down her face. They were all soaking wet. Not caring about my suit I pull all of them into a hug.

"What were you thinking?" I ask talking mainly to Dahlia.

"Well, I was in class. Then I got a call from Lilly saying there was a keishen in the house. So I ran out grabbed Zach, and we made our way down here. Then we saw the apartment was on fire, but I tried to enter anyway, until a col tried to stop me. She I knocked him out-"

"You what!" I yelled.

"-then I ran in the burning building and knocked down the door to their apartment. And found the keishen. I killed it, got Lil out of the closet and jumped out the window. By the way, that's their house." she points to the burnt building, the firefighters finally put the fire out. And wrung out her hair. "Can they stay with us?" I look at her face, her eyes clearly begging. This was her weapon after all, not like can turn him and his sited on the street. I look at them closely.

"Is he symmetrical, without the dirt I mean?" I ask. They all laugh, Dahlia's voice cracking the most.

"Yes Daddy."

"Then I don't see why not." I smile, glad there all okay.

"Uhoh." Dahlia turns her head. I turn around to see an angry cop, holding a ice pack to his bead.

"Lookie here, I don't care if your Death! You daughter assaulted me, and I wont stand for it." his face is as red as a tomato.

"Yes sir, I'm very sorry about that. But you denied access to a meister and weapon, to a location where a keishen egg was active. It was their duty to get past you, and save the civilian from a keishein egg." I explain, hating the stupidity of the situation. You deny a DWMA student of fighting a keishen egg, you could go to jail. Simple as that.

"It was a fire and my authority." the cop still tried to argue.

"No sir, we had reason to believe there was a keishen threatening a civilian, and that the same egg started the fire. Any activity involving keishens or their eggs, is the responsibility of a meister and weapon pair. As soon as they arrived the authority was no longer yours." I explain once again. Getting annoyed by this unsymetrical cops antics. One thing you don't do, is argue with death.

*somewhere else*

She watched though her spiders, the other through her snakes. They weren't dead after all. They never even fought. They were jus waiting, plotting.

"Dahlia seems nice." the spider said.

"Why don't we pay her a visit?" the snake replied. All you could see in the dark room was the glow of the two witches evil smiles.

"Lady Arachne, Lady Medusa. When would you like to leave?" a rough voice split the darkness.

"Why don't you go visit first, give them a warning. I'm fair, if nothing else." Arachne answered, her voice filled with poison.

"Yes, Milady."

* * *

HEYHEYHEYHEY! IMMM BAAAACCKKK! this is the sequel to The Enchantress; if you havent read that, id suggest you do. :) Well letme know what you think about his so far and Dahlia Death, and her Boyfriend Zach Chambers. The song was 'We are Young' by Hollywood Undead. and the quote of from 'No. 5' By Hollywood Undead. And i didnt mean to bash on cops, i actually wanta kinda be one (a homicide detective) so sorry if i offended anyone by saying cops are stupid. :) Please Review and PM with any questions!


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay we'll be back in a bit."

"Okay Ma, have fun!" I holler out the door. I watch my parents, Aunt Liz, Aunt Pat, Uncle Jace and Uncle Gil get into the car and drive towards the school.

"What they leave for again?" I look to see Zach coloring with Lilly. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a white tee shirt, while Lilly was in a pink night gown. We had to cut Lilly's hair due from it being scorched, where now it just hit about her shoulders.

"Important meeting of some sort."

"How long they gone?"

"The entire weekend." I groan.

"Dally," I look at Lilly. She the only one who can call me 'Dally', just because she's freaking adorable.

"What sweetie?" I ask.

"Do you have any ice-cream?" I laugh.

"Yep sure do! I'll get you some." I Turn to go into the kitchen.

"No, I'll get it." I turn to see Zach walk past me.

"Kay imma go shower then." I jump up the stair and walk into my bedroom. I turn my bathroom stereo on, yes I have more than one, and walk to my dresser. I pull out my pajamas, and walk to my bathroom. I pile my hair on top my head, too lazy to wash it, strip, and jump into the shower. I sing along as the hot water hits my body.

"Now someone started dying, my only opponent? 'Cause I wont watch my baby cry, So I keep on just going. Am I a man or a beast, or mother nature at least, watch humanity cease, Cause it's our human disease. You got to kill when you gotta kill, Yeah that's what they say. And I can't go against God's will, You better pray. Cause I'm an angel, a demon. Yeah I' hell and I'm heaven. I'm everything you couldn't be, now you believe in the devil. I got to pick up the pieces, I got to bury them deep... And when the dirt hits the coffin - Just go to sleep." I turn off the water, and dry off with a towel, as I pull on neon blue baggy sweat pants, that hand low on my hips. I pull a white tank top on that just reaches the top of my hips. I brush my hair out pull it into a loose braid that reached my lower back. I turn off the stereo, and walk out of the bathroom. I stretch as I walk out of my bedroom door, and run right into Zach.

"oomph!" I start to fall, but Zach turns and grabs my arm.

"oops Sorry." he pulls me back to my feet.

"No problem, Where's Lil?"

"Ah in bed." I nod.

"Well that's where I'm headed too. Night Zach."

"Night babe." he kisses me and I walk into my room and shut the door. I put m earbuds I as I do every night, so I don't wake up the block with my insanely loud music. I scroll through the music, as I climb into bed. I sink into the many sheets as I click on a song.

"Take my hand lets go, Somewhere we can rest our souls. We'll sit where it's warm, You say look we're here alone.

I was running in circles, I hurt myself, Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, But to me you were perfect.

I'm scattered through this life. If this is life I'll say good bye.

She's gone like an angel, With wings let me burn tonight.

I was running in circles I hurt myself, Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, But to me you were perfect.

I see me writin on this paper. Prayin' for some savior.

In a world so, so godless. so thoughtless, I don't know how we wrought this, All the love that you brought us.

It feels like I'm killin myself. Just willing myself. Just to pray for some help.

I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity. Cause it's all that assures me. It's worth all that hurts me.

I'd give you my heart, And let you just hold it. I'd give you my soul, But I already sold it.

On that day, That day I walked away in December. I will always remember. I'll regret it forever.

I remember brown eyes, So sad and blue skies. Turned to darkness and night. I'm so sick of the fight.

I won't breathe unless you breathe, Won't bleed unless you bleed. Won't be unless you be,

'Till I'm gone and I can sleep..."

"Dallyyyyyy!" I open my eyes to a whine. I see a mess of curls hanging in front of my face.

"Wa ya wnt Il?" I slur burying my face in a pillow.

"I'm scared." at that I sit up and rub my eyes.

"What about sweetie?" Lilly presses into my chest, I wrap my arms around her.

"I heard someone downstairs." I lift her off me,

"Go back to sleep. I'll check it out. Kay?" we both climb off my bed, as I pick Lilly up. We walk down the hall to her room, I open the door and tuck her back in her bed. I exit the room and shut the door. I turn to go back to back to my room, but stop once I hear a thud downstairs. I stop and turn on my toes. I place my right hand on the wall, and silently walk down the stairs. I walk into the living room, and find no one. I hear another bang down the hall. I walk down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs, this is a different section of the house, it's where Liz, Patty, Jace, Gil and my parents' bedrooms are. Mines in a different part because, it just is. Now it's in the same part as Zach, and Lilly's rooms." I walk up the stairs and down the hall. I see my parents bedroom door is open so I walk in. The room is completely symmetrical, with a guitar and thick notebook next to it. It was my moms song book. I looked around the room, and stop on the far wall. A dress is hanging on the far wall, it was a black dress with gold accent swirls around the top, waist, and bottom. The dress was strapless, small, most likely form fitting, until the waistline where the fabric just falls down. I look closely and see a golden dagger sticking out of the wall. I walk up and pull it out of the wall, and almost drop it when it glows silver then goes limp in my hand. I catch the falling dress and lay it on the bed. I look at what use to be a dagger, and see its now a gold necklace with a skull mask charm. I realize this must be something that my mom changed, when she uses her power, it glows silver, when I use mine, it glows gold. I shove the locket into my sweatpants pocket.

"Hey 'chantress." I turn to say to Zach, but realize it's not his voice. I whip around to find myself face to face with a tall man, with brown eyes and hair, thats spiked up. He has a metal piece on the bridge of his nose. He has jeans, boots, and a fur trimmed jacket, even though it's hot as hell in Death City.

"Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my house!" I ask in a steely voice.

"Ooohhh! I'm so scared!" he reaches out and strokes my cheek. I snap and try to bite his finger.

"Feisty. Just like your mother." I swing at him with my fist, and dark around him. " Not so fast." I feel him grab my hair and yank me back. I scream, and flip so I can place my hands on the ground. I grab the carpet, flipping my legs over, pushing off the ground with my hands. Ignoring the pain in my skull, I feel my bare feel connect with his jaw. I cringe at the spit that lands on my feet. And land, pulling my hair away from him. I dart out the door, pulling down bookcases as I run past them. I hear a noise, like that of a chainsaw starting up. I look back and see that guy, blades rotating around his feet, cutting though the books, wood, and floor.

"Shit!" I curse fuming through the hall, until I reach my moms old room. I run in there, feet slapping against the hardwood floor. I rifle though her old nightstand until I find her old .45. I grab a clip of bullets and jam it into the handle. A gun wasn't my favorite weapon, but it was the closest right now. I heard the chainsaw right outside the door. I run through the joint bathroom she used to share, and into Gilbert's current room. I run out his door, to find the creep right behind me. I shoot over my shoulder and cringe as I hear it bounce off his chain. I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder but ignore it. I run up the steps to where Zach's bedroom is. I throw open the door, turning and firing the rest of the clip, just missing him. I'm not the best shot. Realizing the gun was empty, I throw it at the intruder, hitting him in the nose.

"Arg! You little BITCH!" I run and jump on Zach's bed, on top of his now stirring figure. I grab his hand and force him to turn into a katana, the gold glow surrounding him.

"That's it!" I yell, having no clue why I didn't think of it before. I concentrate and focus on the sand haired weapon. We lock eyes, and his blades disappear.

"What the-?" the person looks confused, and then remembers, who I am. "I'm not the real fight, just. A warning." he says.

"From who?" I ask, holding my blade in front of me.

"Why don't you ask your mom? Or your Minishini father?" I start to ask what he ment but I stop, as soon as I spot something walk between the creeps legs.

"S-S-SPI-SPIDER!" I screech, forcing Zach to change back, and I jump in the air. He catches me and crushes the spider under his bare foot.

"Fearless Dahlis is scared of spiders?"

"Damn where'd he go?" I curse ignoring his question, then realizing I forgot something, or someone. I dart out of the room down the hall. I swing open the door of Lilly's room, to find Lilly sitting there. Her arm turned into a blade, and a dead snake sitting on her floor. Zach comes up behind me.

"What just happened?"

"My thoughts exactly, but I think I need to call my parents." I tell Zach looking down at the necklace in the palm of my hand.

* * *

NEXT DAY DELIVERY BITCHES! haha pround of myself that is got this up! :):):) i re-read the 1st chapter and realized there were a ton of spelling, grammer, and even missed words. please forvive. i type almost every chapter on my ipod. :'( But anyhoo, i love hearing from you guys, they help me update faster! Please reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

DAMN!" I press my face farther into the pillow, that I was holding. I was sitting backwards on a wooden chair, my face in a pillow, I was still in my sweat pants, but my tank top had been removed, and my left bra strap was pulled down.

"Well I have to get the bullet out!" he once again pulled at the wound with a pair of tweezers. was at the same meeting my parents are at, but on there way home, since I called them. I yelled something that sounded a lot like 'ducking glass mole'.

"You don't have to do anything!" I jump as I feel a pop in my shoulder blade.

"Finally got the bullet out. Wanna see?" I left my head from the pillow, only to find a bloody bullet shoved in my face. I gag, and burry my face back in the pillow. I guess I'm lucky that I'm part reaper, and the bullet didn't break my shoulder plate. But it still hurts like a bitch.

"uuuugggghhhhh!" I stand to Zach's request as he lifts both my arms up. He pours alcohol on the hole, and places a gauze pad on it. He proceeds and takes a bandage, wrapping it around my breast, then over my shoulder and arm, to get to that tricky spot where the bullet hit. He repeats until he runs out of bandage.

"Thanks, sorry for bitching about it." I apologize. Zach pulls me into a kiss. He hands me one of his sweat shirts, I pull it on. It was huge on me, going down to the middle of my thigh.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it hurt. I don't have the softest hands." I laugh, as the coffee machine beeps. I walk over and pour myself a black coffee.

"Black?" Zach questions, as I take a drink and stick my tongue out.

"I just need to stay up until my parents get here." I rub my already drooping eyes.

"Then you might as well pour me one too." I look at him.

"Why?"

"What kind of boyfriend, makes their girlfriend stay up, after she was attacked, without staying awake with her?" he pulls me into a hug.

"A shitty one." I awnser, I pour him a coffee too, as we go sit on the couch, I smile at Lilly sleeping on the chair. I pick a blanket up and lay it across her. I look at the couch to see Zach laying there.

Zach Pov:

She looks so damned tired. I can tell she's struggling to keep her eyes open. I pat my lap, as she lays on the couch, pretty much on top of me. Her head is laying on my chest as I pull a blanket up over us. I pull her hair out of her braid, and run my fingers through it. I hear her snore softly and smirk that she fell asleep. I lay my head back. I can't believe I slept through all that commotion. Dahlia showed me the the hallway and it was a mess. All the books were pretty much ruined, the bookcases, and carpet destroyed. If I had gotten up when Lilly told me about the noise, instead of telling her to go back to bed. I would of been the one getting chased throughout the house, I wouldn't have gotten her shot either because I would use my blade arm instead of getting a gun where he could reflect the bullets. I look at the clock, and figure that her parents should be home soon. I hear the doorknob turn and watch as all the adults walk in. I shake Dahlia awake, as her parents grab her up and crush her with hugs.

"Wa-" I try to warn them, but Dal got to it first.

"AAAIIIIEEEE!" She yelped, and her parents quickly let her go, looking concerned.

"What's wrong sweetie? What happened?" looks her over.

"Nothing Ma, I'm fine." Dahlia tries to insist. Her dad raises her eyebrow.

"She got shot." I offer.

"WHAT!?" Her mother yells.

"Your too much like your mother, take off the sweatshirt." orders. Dal sighs and lifts off the sweatshirt. Her mom looks at the bandage, and nods.

"Thank you Zach."

"Your Welcome ." Dahlia pulls back on the sweatshirt, and sits back on the chair.

"Dahlia." her mom looks at her daughters neck. "Where did you get that…. necklace."

"LIZZY! THAT'S THE NECKLACE WE GAVE HER FOR THE MASQUERADE!" cackles, raises her eyebrows, then opens her mouth with recognition.

"Really, cause when I found it, it was a dagger. The dagger was stabbed into your wall, holding up a dress. There was also a creepy ass perv, in the house. He told me to ask you about his. Care to explain Mother?" Dahlia looks at her mother with accusing eyes.

Dahlia POV:

"Care to Explain, Mother?" I ask, starting at her. She looks at my father, with a guilty gaze. He nods his head.

"Did that sonofabitch say anything else?" I think for a moment,

"YOU KNOW HIM!" I screech, jumping to my feet. My mom just sighs.

"If your calling him a perv, then it must be Girko. And yes I know him." my mom looks at me, than stands.

"How do you know him? Who is he, and what the hell does he want!" I fume. Furious that my Mom mention this over the phone.

"Well, he's a weapon, a chain saw."

"I know that! I was attacked!" I remind her.

"Well he works for Arachne, and her sister Medusa. A witch, who kidnapped me when I was about your age. Now did he say anything else?!" my mom demands. I see the stubbornness in her eyes, and I know I have the same in mine.

"Uh Guys I don't think getting pissed at each other will solve anything." Uncle Gil offers.

"Shutup Gil! You worked for them for a while!" I look at my mom, then Uncle Gil.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU TELL ME THIS?!" I screech. Then something clicked. "Holy shit."

"What is is Dal?" i ignore my mom, and everyone else in the room. I turn to my dad.

"He said he was only a warning. Arachne must be coming! Come on Zach!" I grab my partners hand, yanking him up.

"Wha-"

"Just where do you think your going?!" I hear my mom yell after me.

"Well you ain't going to give me any information. I'm going to Grandpa!" I run out of the door, after slipping on some boots, Zach hot on my heels.

Normal POV:

"You guys didn't tell her?" Aura turns to Jace, sitting on the couch Zach was just on.

"She didn't need to know!" the blonde yells. Gil stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep. I think everyone will be better off after some rest." Gil heads towards the staircases, and starts up the part that isn't destroyed.

"Your just want to let her leave!? After she got shot and attacked?! What if Girko is still out there?!" Aura moves to go get her jacket off the hook. Jace stands up and grabs her shoulder.

"Aur, she can take care of herself, she just like you." with that, Jace leaves and follows up the steps.

"I'm sure shell be fine, after all she did fight Girko and only destroy half of the house." Liz stands.

"Dal's SUPER strong! Grrrr!" Patty follows Liz up the stairs, flexing her few muscles. Kid walks up and wraps his arms around the blonde.

"She'll be fine. She's just like you. She's not weak." Kid murmurs in Aura's ear.

"She's too much like me. She's impulsive, headstrong, cocky. And she doesn't care if she gets hurt. She so much like me, it's scary. She'll hurt herself, Kid." Aura turns and buries her face in his chest.

"With Zach by her side, she'll be fine. He's a smart kid. He won't let her get hurt. And Girko won't attack. He was sent here as a warning. Next will be Arachne and Medusa themselves."

*With Dahlia and Zach*

"Where does your grandfather live?" Dahlia turns to Zach.

"Its a bit confusing, but not really anywhere. His soul is tied to Death City. That's why my dad can still leave, but if Poppy would untie his soul, anyone could just stumble upon Death City, and we'd be screwed." Dahlia flinched as a rain drop hit her eye. She pulled the hood of Zach's sweatshirt up.

"So where does he live? It's not at the manor or DWMA." Zach scratches his head, still confused.

"The Underworld!" Dahlia chirps.

"What?!"

"Chill, it's not all fire and flames you know. It actually resides under Death City. But there's only one way to get to it." They walk up the steps of the DWMA. Dahlia holds out her hand, and a key materializes out of a purple and black shadow.

"But I thought you said he couldn't leave?" Dahlia sticks the key into the doors of the school, and opens them up, re-locking it when it shuts.

"He can't! I told you it was confusing, but it is the same place. Or at least logically it's a different dimension... Look. I really don't feel like explaining the dimensions of time." Dahlia pulls open a door to the basement and descends the steps, Zach following her. They walk until they come to a dead end. Dahlia stops and grabs her partners arm, turning him into his weapon form. With a wide arch, the dead bod of a snake falls from the torch on the side wall. Along with the torch itself.

"Why did I just cut through a slimy snake?" Zach shook his arms, in human form once again, looking pretty disgusted.

"I thought of something on the way down here. What were the names of the two witches?" Dahlia turns a smile played on her lips.

"Uhhh... Med...usa? Annddd Arach...ne?" Zach offers.

"Correct! Well Arachne means Spider, and

Medusa, in Greek mythology, was a woman, who tried and succeeded in seducing Poseidon. But did so in Athena's temple. Athena wasn't happy, so she turned Medusa into a lady-serpent. Her hair were live snakes. And at your house, as it was burning, I noticed a snake and spider sitting next to each other. Normally, snakes would eat the shit out of a spider! But these seemed at peace. So I figured, they can watch through their animals. That's why you just cut through a slimy snake." Dahlia mimicked Zach during the last part. She then turned to the wall. In a quick fluid motion, Dahlia put he palms towards the wall, curled her fingers in then put her palms down, her pointer finger and pinky pointed at the wall. Zach took a step back, as a light purple glow surrounded the wall, a skull insignia outlined. The inside of the skull turned a deep black, with purple swirling around. She turned around and offered Zach her hand.

"Come on babe, don't want to get lost. And don't let go until we get to the courtyard!" Dahlia sternly told Zach, as he took her hand. She pulled him into the black abyss, as his head spun and world went black.

"Zachhhyyyy!" he opened his eyes to someone poking his face. He winced at the sharp nails, and followed up the grey sleeved covered arm, to look into golden eyes, that are usually lined in black, but due to the rude awakening weren't. Her lips were set in a smirk, upon seeing him awake. She had taken the hood down, so her long hair was in a messy pony tail. "You up yet? I don't know why people pass out every time." she stood and offered him her hand. Zach stood up and looked around. They were in a graveyard, next to a river. The water was black, and you could see watches and such in it.

"What's that?" Zach asked, pointing at the water.

"The Styx, a river where everyones hopes and dream go when they die." She reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. "A diploma, someone never graduated." she tossed it back in and pulled out a gold pocket watch, she flipped it open, a serene melody flowing out of it, the hands spinning endlessly. "Somebody lost time, maybe a murder, or they just let themselves go. We get tons of watches here." Dahlia tossed the watch back in as she grabbed Zach's hand, pulling him to a raft.

"Is that thing safe?" his eyes wandered to the many holes in it.

"Perfectly!" she sang, as she stepped on, a long pole appearing in her hand. She pulled him on the rickety thing, and started pushing them across. It took only a few minutes until the reached the shore on the other side. "Come on." still holding hands, they walked to a large gate. Once again, Dahlia pulled a key from nowhere, and opened the gate. They walked up to the giant mansion, and she rang the doorbell.

"Can't you just 'POOF!' another key?" Zach asked. Dahlia looked at him.

"I'm a shimigami, not a witch Zach." they both turned as the doors began to open slowly.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB DEATHS SLUMBER!?" a deep voice growled.

"DEATH ITSELF!" Dahlia mimicked the omanis voice. "Plus friend!" she chirped as a skeleton in a suit appeared.

"Ah! ! Good to see you, what brings you down here?" the skeleton, finally noticed Zachs presence and asked about him.

"My name is Zach, I'm her weapon."

"Anyway Alfred, I need to speak to my grandfather. It's important."

* * *

Hey Guys! i know a butler named Alfred... I was watchin Batman okay!? haha well hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. But i have to pretty much do it with ALAAAALLLLLL information... so yep! :) Please Reveiw! they inspire me! BYE :)


	4. Chapter 4

"So to wrap it up. Ma was kidnapped by these witches, cause of being the enchantress, not they maybe kinda want me. Girko is their henchman. And were about to enter total war?" I sum Grandpa Death's few hour lesson into four sentences.

"Yuuperie!" He bounces to stand in front of his mirror.

"Great..." I turn to Zach now awake, who fell asleep on the couch halfway through the speech. "We're gonna have to fight some witches, that were powerful enough to evade Death, and kidnap your mother, when we don't even have 99 keishen souls."

"Well how many do you two have?" I thought for a minute.

"87 I think." I answer, my fingers curing around the hot cup of tea Alfred brought me. I take a sip, and savor the taste that only can come from the Underworld. "Ahhhhh, thanks Alfred!"

"No problem Milady." Alfred bowed and left.

"Awwie no tea for me?" Poppy (a.k.a Death) whined.

"Sorry, here Poppy." I hand him the cup, which he takes like a kid in a candy shop.

"I'm going to go get dressed, you know I hate lounging around in sweats." I stand and walk out of the concerned room. I walk down the hallway, waving to all the dead souls and Houston that roam the halls. I reach my room in the underworld, and open the door. It pretty much the same layout as my room back in Death City. But the sheets are plain black and the walls are gold. I walk over to the closet and pull on white skinny jeans, that sit low on my waist, where a black belt with a large gold buckle keeps it closed. I pull off Zach's sweatshirt, and pull a loose black sheer tank top, with a gold one underneath, that has a picture of a marionette with strings on it in gold outline. It's spaghetti strap so it doenst put to much pressure on My shoulder. I do my makeup, and brush my hair out, clipping my bangs back. Grabbing a pair of black 4 inch heeled boots, and sliding my feet into them, I walk across the hall and grab some clothes for Zach. I return to the study, as I had Zach the clothes.

"These are a few of my Dad's old things, I hope they fit." he nods and heads to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Dahlia. Be careful of you meet Arachne and Medusa. Even your father didn't want to fight them, not even me." Grandpa Death warns.

"Thanks for the warning Poppy, but I'm not scared of anyone, especially those two. They didn't even confront Dad when he saved Mom, from what the reports said." I motioned to the many papers that he pulled. Dad was forced to file a report since it was Arachnophobia. He laughed.

"I have no doubt." I turned when I heard the door open, Zach walked in wearing the clothes I had picked for him. He stood there in gray washed jeans, and a black v-neck tee shirt.

"I don't remember Kid ever wearing those." Death said in his bubbly voice.

"No, he never did, it was a result of Liz trying to make him look more fashionable." I muse, think how good Zach looked in the clothes.

"I'd prefer my jacket.." Zach mumbles, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Least it isn't a suit." I tell him.

"Damn, I do hate those monkey suits."

"Well thanks for the information Poppy, me and Zach better get back." I stand.

"No problem anytime!" he bounces and follows us to the Mirror

"Bye! Love ya Pops." I grab Zach's hand and pull him through the mirror. When we exit the mirror world, we walk out into the mirror of my bedroom.

"Wait. We entered through the basement of the DWMA, But exit through your mirror?" Zach looks at me completely confused.

"You can only enter through the DWMA basement, but you can exit though any mirror. Like I said, completely confusing. We should probably go check on Lil, oh! And if it's okay with you, I want to ask her to be my weapon." I turned towards the door and began walking out.

"What about me?!"

"Man. I'm a reaper, I can handle two weapons." I laugh, I'm never going to replace my favorite weapon.

"In that case, go for it! I'm glad her meister will be someone badass, smart, and beautiful." I blush.

"Thanks babe. Now let's go get your sister, and see if all three of us can match wavelengths." I hop down the hallway, noticing the mess was fixed and everything was back in it's place; completely symmetrical.

"Hey Lil!" I swing her door open, walk right in, and stop dead. I was expecting Lil to be sitting there, having a tea party with her teddy bears. But no. A lady in a slimming black dress, with black hair in a bun, and stick like things sticking out. She had deep purple eyes with a web design in them. I could feel power emitting from her. Witch power.

"Hi Dally, Zachy! Meet , she said she wanted to talk to you guys, but would have a tea party until you got back!" I froze. This must be the spider witch. I dart forward and grab Lilly's arm, pulling her towards me, and forcing her to change into a weapon, the Zach changed and landed into my hand. I could feel Lilly struggling to be back in human form.

"Lilly stop struggling! She's a witch, an evil one at that. Trust me." I hiss at the katana in my left hand. I change my grip on both of them, into a offensive grip, and my move me feet into a fighting stance.

"Why are you here?" I say, venom filled the question.

"For you my dear girl~" a voice hisses in my ear. I whip my head around, and see a blonde woman, whose hair entwined in the front. She had gold eyes, but they were dull, not bright like mine. She wore a black jumper, with a hood pulled up. Her tattoos on her arm reminded me of a snake, which made sense. This must be Medusa, the Snake witch. I shuffled my feet, pointing Zach at Arachne, and Lilly at Medusa.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, now intrigued.

"Your power, your skill. Everything. We want to infect you with madness. Make you go insane." Medusa hissed, her smile growing, her eyes, with insanity creeping into me.

"We want to use you as an experiment. See what happens when the weapons you uses, as an Enchantress, are filed with insanity." I looked at Arachne out of the corner of my eye. She seems like more of the sane one.

"I think we should!" Lilly finally spoke up, she had stopped struggling.

"Are you insane!? I will not be used as a puppet!" I spat the word out, as if it was a disease. Arachne began to speak, but I cut her off as I lunged. I jabbed with Zach, twisting and swinging with Lilly. The witch calmly stepped out of the was as Lilly began to struggle again. I hiss at her to stop. I put my hands together and swing both blades at Arachne. She pulled out a metal fan and knocked the swords off the the side. I heard a faint whistle as I turned on my toe, bringing my foot up to kick Arachne in the face. She blocked and I landed, pivoted, and cut a purple arrow in half. I went to go attack Medusa, but I found I couldn't move.

"Ah, your strings dear sister?" Medusa walked up to me and stroked my cheek. I attempted to move, but still couldn't. I couldn't even talk. I felt the muscles in my hand loosen and the swords drop. My eyes widened, that seemed to be the only thing I could do. I saw Lilly change back into human form and run over to Medusa.

"Miss. Medusa!" Lilly gave the witch a hug. Zach changed back, and ran over to me, only to be sent back with an arrow shaped plate, that brought an entire bookshelf down on him, once he hit the wall. I felt a tear roll down my cheeks as I saw blood start to run down Zach's forehead. I was scared. Truly scared, but only for a second. I was a damn reaper, and two itty bitty witches are going to beat me? Not a chance in hell. I felt my bracelet heat up, and it unclasped, falling to the floor. The lines of Sanzu glowed a light gold, the one connected. I felt the strings holding me snap. I turned to face the witches. But when I turn around, I see Lilly standing there alone. I hear banging at the door, I didn't even realize it shut. And finally it was shot down with pink flashes. I saw my parents and their weapons ready, Gil behind them. I just looked at them, as they looked at the destroyed room, Lilly crying in the ground, Zach unconscious and bleeding, my wrist glowing and my bracelet on the floor, but everything was a blur. It was as if I watched my parents run in slow motion and grab me, and Gilbert ran to Lilly, and Jace changed back and ran towards Zach. I felt my head spin with all the questions, and I felt myself fall and everything went black.

Aura Pov:

We knew they were here as soon as we felt a witch soul. Now thinking back on it, they were probably there long before that, waiting. But when they finally used their power we were able to know. I feel so stupid that I didn't know. I was horrified when I went up and the door was jammed. Kid finally shot it down, and when we walked in I saw Dahlia standing there, with one line connected on her wrist, Lilly sitting crying and Zach knocked out with blood on his head. The room was destroyed. I felt the blood drain out of my face and my heart stop as Dahlia's eyes fluttered and she dropped. Kid lunged forward and caught her, tossing Liz and Patty over his shoulders. Gilbert ran over to Lilly pulling her to his chest, and Patty went over to comfort her as well. And Jace went to check on the unconscious Zach, Liz going over to help him. Kid picked up our baby girl and stood. She looked so tiny in his arms, like she was still a little girl, training her become a reaper and meister. Without any dangers to her life, especially not two dangerous witches.

(Fashback)

"Baby, get down from there!" I was looking at a 7 year old Dahlia. She was wearing dark denim skinny jeans, tall flat boots, and a tank top. Her long gold hair was brushed into a long ponytail. Her eyes were wide and the same mischievous gold. Her lips were drawn into a smirk. She was balancing on top of Kid's skateboard, about a thousand feet off the ground. She was laughing until the board began to wobble. Her face dropped, as she began to plummet. The board went back to where ever it comes from, and she laughed flipping around in the air. She lands on her hands and rolls forward. She stands on her feet, but has a bit to much momentum. She keeps moving forward and runs right into Kid.

"Please don't do that again sweetie!" I run over and give her a hug.

"Ah let her do what she wants! It is her birthday after all!" Kid rubs the hair of Dahlia and she ducks and backs away fixing her bangs. "She's too much like you to listen anyway." I cross my arms.

"Oh really? I only her mother." I laugh, "Dal, do you want your birthday present?" the little girl jumped up.

"HELL TO THE YEAH!" my eyes widened.

"Where did you hear that!?" I ask, shocked. She looks at me with innocent eyes, but a crooked smile.

"You!" she laughs. I roll my eyes, Kid was right, she was too much like me. "Now where's my present!?" she jumps and rummages through Kids jacket. She pulls out a black box with a gold bow. She rips it open to find a gold bracelet. It is a thick band, with a shinigami skull in the middle. "what is it?"

"It's a bracelet, you can cover you lines of Sanzu with it." she looks at me with big eyes.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kid answers her question.

"There are some bad people out there, and If they knew that you were a reaper and enchantress, they would want to get you!" Kid started chasing her at the last part, and scooped her up in his arms. He closed the bracelet around her wrist, and showed her something.

"Look, you know Daddy's mirror? Well if you open this skull, there's a mirror. And you can call me, Poppy, or Mommy on it." he showed her that he had a pocket watch with a mirror in it, and I had a similar bracelet but in silver.

"Okie dokie Daddy! Thanks guys I love you!"

"Love you too Darling."

* * *

Hey Guys! Here you guys go, next chapter! Welp... i aint got much to say... so just reveiw and ill be happy, and hopefully get the next chapter out soon.. OH AND IF YOU ASK A QUESTION IN A REVEIW;;;;; I WILL NOW ADRESS IT IN THIS PART OF THE STORY~~~ hahaha... its all caps. :P welp reveiw! :):):):)


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know what to do." a voice sobbed. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be rewarded with a stabbing light. While I got use to the light, I continued to listen to the conversation outside my door.

"Nobody does. I'm sure my father already told them everything. We can only hope we trained them well enough to defend themselves." that voice belonged to my dad. So the other one must be my mom.

"How about New York?" my mom asked hopefully.

"What about New York?"

"I used to live there, and Liz and Patty too! We could go for a bit until we figure out what to do!"

"That's where Arachne and Medusa are hiding. I have already sent Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. The rest of us are supposed to go but don't know if it's safe for the Kids." my Dad sighs.

"Where's Kami at?" I knew who Kami was, Soul and Maka's little girl.

"She's with Spirit."

"Why don't we just have him come here and watch the kids? I won't just sit here and do nothing!" there's a moment of silence as I sit up and look around. Someone changed me into a pair of blue sweat pants and a neon yellow tank top. I scratch my head and find my hair still down. I slip out of bed as my Father starts to talk again.

"Fine, go pack. We leave in ten minutes. Want to go before Dahlia wakes up, she will want to come." I hear footsteps, as my phone starts to ring.

"Stand up, Get your hands up, Move! Are you ready to kick ass?" I look at my screen and see an unfamiliar number, I cut my ringtone short as I answer.

"Death Morgue. You stab 'em, we slab 'em." the person on the other side hangs up with out a word. "Damn marketers." I mumble under my breath. I walk to my closet and grab a gym bag. I throw clothes, makeup and brush in it. I set it on my dresser, as I strip off the sweat pants and tank top. I pull on tight pants, and tank top. I pull a leather jacket the is almost like a leather skin on. My entire outfit is black. I walk to my closet and pull out a pair of black slouched 4 inch heeled boots and pull them on. I head back over to my mirror and fix my makeup and Pull my hair into a bun. I grab my bracelet and clip it back on my wrist, pulling the jacket overtop of it. The lines all halfway around my wrist. I zip up my duffle bag and sling it over my shoulder. I walk down the hall, silent even in heels. I hear a door open as I turn around.

"I'm coming."

"Zach you are not coming." I state.

"You know you can't stop me. Besides do you know what happened Dal?" Zach asked a grimace on his face. I shake my head. "Lilly left. She probably went to go find those bitches." I could hear the pain in his voice.

"So you overheard my parents too?" I noticed he was wearing all black too. His brown hair covered with a beanie. He tossed me one.

"Aye mate. If we're going to sneak out now, you'd better cover up your hair." I smirked. I motioned for him to follow me. We slipped up the stairs to my parents bedroom, where we open the door and slip inside. "What do you need in here?" Zach whispers.

"This." I hold up a piece of plastic. His eyes widen.

"Your going to steal a credit card from your Dad?" I fake shock.

"Oh Death no! I prefer to think of it as borrowing." I slip the gold card into my bra. Zach raises an eyebrow. "What? If anyone tries to take it, I can kick their ass." I stand and stretch. Zach stands laughing. I put my hand over his mouth. Footsteps stop outside the door. I pull Zach to the window and open it. I climb out, using the heels of the boot to hook around the branch. Zach follows my out, and closes the window behind him. I flip off the branch, gymnast style, as I flip and land on my feet. I look up to see Zach jumping down, not as much of an acrobatic as me, he lands and stumbles onto me. His beanie falls off and his bangs fly up. I notice an irritated red cut on his forehead. I narrow my eyes.

"Your injured!" I whisper/screech.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." he smooths his bangs out and puts his beanie back on. I get up and pull him down the street, to a car dealership. Yes, we have one in death city. It's small, but we need a way to get to New York. We walk through the door of the shop. I walk up to the counter where a old man with frizzy hair is typing on a computer, I would describe him as, a few fries short from a happy meal. He looks up as I request a fast car.

"Runaways eh?" I look at him.

"No sir. But I do need a car it's urgent." I try to convince the man.

"We don't give cars to minors without a parent." he returns to him computer. I pull my sleeve up and slam my wrist on the table. His eyes widen and he immanently hands me a key. I smile as I pay and walk outside to find a sleek black mustang.

"Ahhhh nice!" I squeal, running over to the drivers seat. Zach follows with a look of horror on his face.

"Just because your a reaper, doesn't mean I can't die. Remember that."

"Yea sure." I smiled as I pressed the pedals and the tires squealed.

* * *

So i know its short... But i dont have much time, I MADE JV VOLLYBALL! :) i know, but i have neeevvvverrr touched a vollyball in my life. so i duper excited! well please letme know what you think. if they should get caught and sent back to Death City or have a adventure in New York? Reveiw!

**GODDESSOFZOMBIES- I try to update, but i dont get much time. my mom went back to school so im doing most work around the house, and now school is about to start up. But i do the same thing. i check my email for chapters when i get bored.. So im going to try to update every two days, at most. Cause i also have Souls Sister to update... Thanks for the Reveiw though~~~ :) you were my first reveiwer EVER! Love ya!**

**Thanks for **

**~~VampireNinjaPrincess1**

**~~LittleHermes**

**for reveiwing on early chapters. hope to hear from you guys again! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Your magic white rabbit, Has left it's writing on the wall, We follow like Alice, And just keep diving down the hole, You can't face your broken promise, Our ties have come undone, I will not be used to be battered and abused, It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses, Your lies fool no one, Your magic white rabbit, Your white room straight jacket!-" I sing along to the blaring radio. Until Zach reaches over and turns it down. "The hell?"

"Your Hollydead Unwood, is giving me a headache." he rubs his temples, leaning back in the seat. I stare at him. we had arrived in New York and we're almost to the place I'm headed.

"First, it's Hollywood Undead, not Hollydead Unwood. Where the hell did you get that?! And this my dear boy, is Egypt Central. How do you NOT know that?" I rant about how you should know the difference between the two greatest bands on earth, and how I don't know how I tolerate his musical taste. He reached over and turned onto another station.

"Gunter glieben glauchen globen." my eyes widen.

"Oh hell to the fudging no! Did you loose a few fries from your happy meal? No way I'm listening to rock of ages!" I yell, reaching over to turn the station back, I look up and slam on the brakes.

"Use the crosswalk you jackass!" I screech at the pedestrian. "I swear. We should be able to hit one a week." I curse as the I continue and stop at a red light. I succeed into changing the station back.

"I won't be pushed aside, I will be heard, I will get what I want, What I deser-" I erupt in a scream, as I swerve to avoid a pedestrian and a trailer running a red light slams into us. I hear Zach yell as our tiny car screeches under the trailer, the airbags deploying, the windows shattering. I hardly notice a shape pain in lower arm. I take a deep breath as the car rolls to a stop. My ears are ringing and it felt as if I had a massive hangover.

"...hli... Dahl... an.. ear... e?" I move my head to look at him. "Can you hear me?" I move my hand up to my ear.

"Not so loud dammit." I croak. Zach reaches over and unbuckled my seat belt. Not as disoriented as me, cause I took most the impact. He unbuckled his and climbed out. I slowly move and try to open the door. It won't budge. I see Zach grab our bags, as I grab my soda cup and run it across the bottom of the window. I brush the glass off with my sleeve ignoring the aching in my arm. I place both hands on the frame and lift myself out, Zach coming over to help me. He grabs my torso and lifts he the rest of the way out. We look around at the surrounding crowd,

"Oh death. Let's go." I grab Zach's hand my vision still a bit blurry. I pull him down the street past the people, Zach holding our bags. I pull him down an ally and I climb up a fire escape and Zach follows. I climb until I reach an open window, I climb inside and check all corners and closets FBI style. I motion for Zach to come inside and I slump onto the rugged red sofa. I sigh, as I pull off my jacket. I wince as I slip the sleeve off.

"Oh my Death!" I feel Zach come over and sit next to me, grabbing my arm. I flinch and attempt to pull away, but Zac won't let me.

"Its just a scratch." I try to convince, but I know my arm isn't pretty.

"Scratch, my ass. If there wasn't so much blood I'd bet I could see the bone. Is there a medic kit round here?" I look at him.

"I haven't been here since I was six. You think there stuff around here? I put some in my bag." he rummages through my bag and pulls out a small white box.

"You need stitches but there's no thread or needles in here." I stand and walk over to the closet, with the door almost falling off. I reach my hand in and pull out a old brown box. Reaching inside I pull out a needle and some thread. I then walk to the rotting kitchen cabinets and pull out some old whisky. I walk back and hand it to him.

"Here ya go." he gives me a look. "My mom used to live here before she met my dad" is all I say.

He pours some of the alcohol onto a rag, then pulls out a huge shard of glass, and starts wiping the blood away, I grimace at the pain. He goes to use the needle and thread I gave him, but I stop him right before he breaks skin. I grab the whisky bottle and down it.

"Look this is gonna hurt like a bitch, don't judg-" I cut off grinding my teeth together as the needle works it's way through my skin. When he finally finished enwraps it up in gauze.

"Now dont you dare use that arm for anything you don't have to." I sigh and shake my head too exhausted to do anything else. As soon as Zach puts the med kit away he lays down on the couch. I lay on top of him, my head resting on his chest. With my head still ringing, I fall right asleep.

I had the best wakeup call this morning. Getting yanked off the couch and having a knife put at my throat. I try to crane my head to look at the person but the knife prevents it.

"Whooo. Aarreeee. Yoooouuu?" the voice wheezes. I could tell the person was a heavy smoker and drug addict due to his voice and the way he smelled.

"Oh! My name is Alice, dear caterpillar!" I laugh. And Zach finally wakes up and assesses the situation.

"Dont lie to us." another voice snaps, clearly not pleased with my joke.I look up to see a girl walking out of the shadows. She had long deep red hair and bright blue eyes. She wore dirty light jeans and a strapless tight brown and tan striped shirt, with a black loose vest overtop. Her shoes were simple brown boots.

"Fine Jeeze.. I'm Dahila Death, now could you please let go?" I ask, noticing the person behind me pressed the knife a little farther into my throat.

"What about him?" the girl asked motioning to Zach.

"Oh, he's Zach Collins." I reach up and grab the blade in a split second, turning, I jump behind the guy and hold the blade to his throat.

"Now who are you?" I ask. The girl looked shocked.

"Nicki West." she starts to move but Zach holds her where she is.

"And him?" I wonder nodding towards the black haired guy with red rimmed eyes.

"Carr Cane."

"Okay then, Nicki, Carr. I suggest you leave."

"No." she smirks.

"Why not? I own this place. It's my turf."

"No it's Auralee's turf. She said we could use it." I lower the blade and take a step back.

"When did she say that?" I ask.

"About an hour ago, she was around this part of town. She looks really good, your so young you probably don't know her." I drop the knife and grab the bag.

"Come on Zach, were leaving." I grab his hand and pull him towards the window.

"That's right you'd better run! You better be scared of us!" I turn to yell at her but someone interrupts me.

"She scared of me." I sweat drop and turn around slowly.

"Hi Auralee!" the girl chirps.

"Hi... Ma." I mutter.

"Dahlia, you are in so much trouble." she grabs my arm. "You too Zach, get your ass over here." Zach follows us slowly.

"How'd you know where we were?" I whine and she pulls me towards a small red car.

"As soon as I heard about the crash, and two teenagers running away from it, I figured you'd come here." I swear under my breath. "Now get in." My mom slides in the drivers seat. As I climb in the passenger holding out my hand for Zach, since the car only had two seats. "Your Dad is not going to be happy I at all that I found you here in New York." I finally had enough and snapped as we started driving down the road.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screech, surprising my mom. "If you had included me, since I'm the one those bitches want right now, I wouldn't of had to run away, I wouldn't of had to go against your orders. Stop treating me like a damn kid! Good Death! I fight freaking monsters and witches and your worried about me? Since when do you care anyway, if you cared you wouldn't of included me instead if leaving me behind! You don't care about anyone, I can't see how your even my mother!" I shut my mouth and don't even bother looking at my mom, but I can tell the tears are forming in her eyes.

"Dahlia, I-" she doesn't get to finish, Girko appears in front of us and cuts the car right down in the middle. I yell as the side hits the pavements, the cars around us honking and screeching to a stop. I grab Zach and tuen to face Girko who was fighting with my mom. She didn't have a weapon and was fighting a chainsaw with her hands. I sighed and jumped, I hit Girko with the hilt of the Sword and start fighting with him. I could hear Zach grunting with pain as the chain rotated against his blade. I pull back, and look over my shoulder to see my mom fighting with a wolf type person with a front on his shoulder. I notice a tattoo above his eye that reads 'NOFUTURE' I take a look at his soul and can get a clear look. Theres too much stuff on it. I turn as I hear Girko's chainsaw rev up, and I cut him off. He looks pretty pissed about not using his weapon, as I turn to face the wolf who was fighting my mom. I saw it's left eye start to glow a green, I yelled to my mom, but she didn't seem to hear me. I ran and pushed her out of the way as the green light hit where she was standing. I get slammed with the blast and fly backwards. And ice pillar appears out of nowhere and I cry out as I hit it. I feel an aching pain as my vision blurs. I hear my mom calling out to me and Zach changing back, taking yet another blow from the green light for me. The last thing I see before my vision goes black is Zach collapsing to the pavement, and Girko's smirk in front of my face.

* * *

Hey guys! so i kept with the 2day update! YAY! Welp yup... Letme know if you think this is too close to the Enchantress' story line... ill try to fix it. Aura's gonna be pissed. at more than one person! Well please Reveiw, i love to hear from you guys! it motivates me!


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting in the hotel waiting for Aura to come back. She told me that she wanted to see how her old hideout was. She called me not to long ago to tell me that she found Dahlia and Zach here. I stood up and started pacing. I already tried to call her mirror but it didn't work. All I got was a cracked screen shown in mine.

"I'm sure they're fine." Liz assured me, painting her nails.

"Yea, I mean it's Aura for crying out loud." Jace was sitting next to Liz his arm around her shoulders.

"Stop being such a worry-wart!" Patty cackles, if I wasn't so worried I would have smiled, she still hasn't grown up. I whip around at the sound of a knock at the door. I run over to the door and open it. My eyes widen as I look at a disheveled Aura holding a unconscious Zach, with red patches all over his body.

"They got her. Dahlia. She's gone." Tears ran down her cheeks, and she was breathing heavy. I took Zach from her and laid him down on the couch that Jace and Liz got up from. I motioned to Liz and she started checking Zach. I grabbed Aura and pulled her into a hug.

"What do you mean they took her? What happened?" I ask, brushing her hair down.

"Girko came. Him and another... Thing! It was like a wolf, he had a frog on his shoulder! he shot something at me but Dahlia pushed me out of the way. She got hit and knocked out. He tried to shoot her again but Zach blocked it. That's why he's burnt. I couldn't do anything! I was so weak!" she sobs into my chest.

"Sshhhshsh, it'll be okay. She'll be fine, she smart. Are you okay? Go wash up so I can check out those cuts." Aura leaves and I walk over to Zach. He had raw patches of skin everywhere, it must of been from the blast Aura was talking about.

"Take care of him. Wrap those up and wash his face." I walk into the hallway and open my mirror. I call Soul. Everyone of my Death Scythes have a mirror. Souls face appears in the mirror.

"Yea Kid?"

"Did you and Maka fight a wolf thing a couple years ago?" I stare at Soul's droopy red eyes and messy white hair. I had probably woken him up.

"ummm... Oh yea. The guys name is Free. He's a Magic Werewolf that stole the grand witch's eye or something. He's pretty powerful, he's immortal so he's one to watch out for."

"What about a frog? Did he have one on his shoulder?" Soul seems to think.

"Hold up." I nod. "Hey Maka! Remember that Free guy we fought a few years ago? Did he have a front on his shoulder?" Maka seems o reply and Soul frowns. "Maka says the guy did have one on his shoulder in the beginning of the fight. The thing hopped of and changed into a girl. She said she thought 'Star and Tsubaki fought her. Try Tsubaki's Mirror." I nod.

"Thanks Soul. I want you and Maka to go home and watch over Kami. Make sure nothing happens to Death city. Okay?"

"Sure thing Kid. Hey did something happen? You look worried."

"Yea they got Dahlia."

"Sorry man."

"Bye Soul." I close the mirror and call Tsubaki.

"Hi Kid. What do you need?" Tsubaki asked, her raven eyes as gentle as always.

"I need to know if you and Black*Star fought a frog witch a couple of years ago." Tsubaki thing for a moment.

"Yes, her name if Eruka. She works for Medusa because she put snakes in her body and could be killed if Medusa took them out. She not too strong but a witch still. Why, is something wrong Kid?"

"You know Arachnephobia came back up, and they took Dahlia. I want you and Black*Star to go back to Death City and watch over that baby of yours okay? No need for you to get hurt." I see her hand move to her stomach.

"Okay Kid. I bet Dahlia will be fine." Tsubaki closes her mirror as Aura comes out of the bathroom. She long hair damp and eyes rimmed with red. She has dark jeans and a red teeshirt on. She walks over and buries her head on my chest.

"It'll be okay. She's going to be fine."

***another place***Dahlia Pov***

I peel my eyes open to see a bright pink wall. I raise my hand to rub my eyes, I hear a clanging noise and my hand stops half way up. My eyes flash open and I see a white table with a tea set on it. Dolls and Stuff animals sitting in white chairs. I look at my hands and find them attached to a white chair with chains and cuffs. I look around the room and see a plush white bed with pink bedding, and toms of pillows and more toys. I look at myself and see I was changed into a light blue dress, it was spaghetti strap with a white bow around my waist. I check and see my feet are bare, my ankles cuffed to the chair as well. I look in a mirror across the room and see my hair is brushed down to my waist and the front is pulled back to meet in the middle with a bow, I have bare makeup on, only thin eyeliner and light mascara.

"Dally your awake!" i get tackled by a little girl, and the chair is knocked over. My head hits the ground, and I wince as her hand hits my arm. I notice the bandage is different as I turn to snarl at the girl.

"The hell are you doing here Lilly?!" she stand up and I see that she is wearing a white dress with a pink bow. It's loose and she has on ballerina flats. Her hair is curly as usual.

"To help with the insanity experiment!" she smile that creepy smile that clowns who kill you use. Her eyes sparkle with the traces of insanity.

"Why would you do that? Do you know how worried your brother is? How worried I Was?!" I tell her as I feel someone lift my chair up. I look up to see the freak my mom dubbed sonofabitch, also known as Girko. Lilly jumps in the empty chair across from me, smiling like nothing was wrong. She proceeded to pour me tea and offer my cookies and cake. "If you eat all that, you'll get fat you know." I throw that out there.

"No I won't! Besides even if you get fat, nobody will care, cause your staying in here forever! Zachy isn't coming to save you, they thought we were in New York, but they were wrong." she continues to eat like nothing was wrong. "Why aren't you drinking your tea Dally?"

"I can't because of these chains." I fake disappointment.

"Take them off of her ! She can't do anything with her feet chained up anyway. I want her to enjoy this tea party!" Girko grumbles something close to 'ducking glass mole' and moves, drawing keys out of his right pocket. He flips through the ring until he comes to a plain key. He picks it off and un-does the chains on my wrist. I pick up the tea cup and take a sip. It taste bitter, unsurprisingly.

***later***

So once I was finished with the Tea Party I was taken to a room to change. I grabbed the first clothes I saw and pulled them on. It happened to be a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top. You could, but to my disgust, see my black bra through it. I was then lead underground to a dungeon cell.

"Ahh, 7 points for originality!" I cheer as I'm thrown into the empty cell, it looked vaguely familiar, but I ignored it as I sat on the cold metal cot. I hear Girko walk back down the hallway. I layed there and must if taken a little nap, cause when I opened my eyes again, it was pitch black. I sat up and walked to the door. I curled my fingers around the bars in the middle of the door and started to yell.

"GIIIRRRRRRRKKKKOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled down the hall, pretty pleased with the echoing noise. I laugh as Girko comes slummping down the hall with bed hair.

"Wat?" he slurs, rubbing his eyes.

"I have to ppppeeeeeeee!" I whine.

"Enough, quit whining." he snaps, as he unlocks the door.

"Whining? I am not whining. I am complaining." I state, as he snaps cuffs on my wrist "Do you want to hear whining? THIIIISSS IISSSS WHHHIIINNNNNIIIINNNNNGGGGG! AAAAWWWWW THESE CUFFS ARE TOO TIGHTTTT! THEY'RE GOING TO CHAFE! CAN'T YOU LOOSEN ITT? THEY HURT AND ARE SOOO RUUSSSTTTYYYY! WHY DIDN'T YOU CLEAN THEM FIRST?! ITS GONNA LEAVE A MARK! THE CHAIN IS GETTING HEAVY! WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THEM?!" I whine, following him down a hallway.

"STOP IT!" he roars. "STOP WHINING!"

"But I thought you wanted whining!" I pretend to pout. Girko finally stopped at a door.

"Here." I hold my hands out, he unlocks them and I enter the bathroom. I look around, and my gaze settles on the toilet paper roll. It was folded into triangles. I freeze. I knew where we were. In my hometown of Death City. Under the DWMA.

* * *

OOHHHHHH! TWIST! but fast update, i know right!? well reveiw and letmme know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

"So I assumed you noticed that we are in Death City by now." I look up at the witch sitting in front of me. I nod and pretend not to care. I take survey around the room. It's the normal Death Room, the witches placed the mirror cavefish and replaced t with a throne of skulls. Not really but imagine how cool that would be. There's a huge spider web, where Arachne is holding a glass of wine. Medusa is nowhere to be seen and is on a 'business errand' . I couldn't Evan Oklahoma what that ment.

"You know my parents are probably looking for me." I say nonchalantly picking at my fingernail.

"Oh yes, my sister says there looking in New York still. expecting nothing of anything to do with your dear Death City."

"Well, no sane person would ever think to attack Death City. Not with all the meisters and weapons."

"Haven't you stop to think of where they are?" I freeze. Were in the DWMA and I have seen a single meister or weapon. I think for a moment.

"I assume they're all in the dungeons." I state with no emotion.

"Oh yes! Good job." Girko walks in and through the guillotines. And I get and idea, as Girko hands Arachne a silver case as he helps her off the web. "Thank you Girko, you can leave now." The weapo walks out the double doors, as Arachne opens the case and pulls out a syringe filled with a purple liquid.

"What's that?" I question.

"Me and my sister have worked on making insanity into a drug. And you are going to be our guinea pig." she moves and grabs my arm, I offer no rescission, not wanting to be tied down. That would put a huge dent in my plan. She inserts the needle in my arm, on the inside elbow. As she pushes the purple liquid into my arm, I don't notice anything different. "It may take a while for the effects to set in." at that moment I put my plan in action. I lean backwards, kicking my feet up hitting the witch in the face with one foot, then the other, Arachne falls tossing the syringe, I grab it. I land, pivot, and take off running. I reach the guillotines and use the syringe, cutting the ropes as I pass them, causing the blades to fall. Yeah, we told people that they weren't functioning anymore, but we lied, their armed and deadly. I keep tuning booking out if the door. I run past Girko as soon as I take a step out of the door. I know Arachne isn't going to be following me cause of the last blade blocking the door. I turn around and lock eyes with Girko turning him into a complete chainsaw. He was a freaking big chainsaw. I continued running until I reaches the wall I was with Zach a few days ago. I start stumbling as my vision starts to blur, I reach the end of the wall, hearing yells close behind me. I do the hand motions pretty quick and imaginge the mirror in my Grandfathers study. I stumble and fall into the wall, going through into the Underworld. I come across on the other side, and the wall turns back to solid. I collapse as I feel my grandpa's glove catch me.

I woke up, and I felt like I was repeatedly hitting my head agains a wall. I rolled over and savored the fresh smell of the sheets. I sat up and looked around, I determined I was in my room, in the Underworld. I slip out of bed and almost fall over. I sit down on the floor, and prop myself up against the side of the bed. I look up as I hear the door open.

"I see your awake Ma'am."

"Hi Alfred." I whisper, my voice not working properly at the moment. He walks over and lifts me up on the bed. "You know, for a skeleton. Your pretty strong." I state trying to lift some on the tension in the room.

"How are you feeling Miss?"

"Like i have a massive hangover." I state, pushing my hair back.

"Well, then go take a shower to sober up then, and then take these." he hands me a plastic case, with two pills inside, they were shaped like a skull.

"What are these?"

"Insanity repellant pills, the insanity in your gains is what making you feel sick." and with that Alfred gets up and leaves. I stand, still a little Whaley on my feet, and grab some clothes, take them into the bathroom. I strip down and let the cold water run over me. I think about what happen over the previous 48 hours. I learned that Death Cit was taken over, somehow with out our knowing on it. All the students are in the dungeons. I think of my parents and Zach, I haven't seen my Dad I forever, Zach I last saw getting blast with a cannon, I hope he's okay. And then there's my mom. Oh god.

**mini*flashback**

" You don't care about anyone, I can't see how your even my mother!"

**end**

I can't believe I said that to her. I am in so much trouble. I hear voices downstairs, expecally my mom's frantic voice. I barley hear my grandpa yell them to calm down and that I was in the shower. I step out of the shower, wringing out my hair. I step out, and swallow the pills Alfred gave me. I gag on the bitter taste. I head back into my room and pull on tight black jeans, and a black tank top. I grab red boots out of my closet, and slide them on. The buckle resting right on the side on my foot. The shoes making my four inches taller. I apply makeup and blow-dry my hair. Now you might be thinking that this is unnecessary because I'm just going to be hanging around the house, but I have slightly different plans, even if my parents don't approve. I brush my hair out and put a red rose with black tips in my hair holding my bangs back. I look at gawky in the mirror after I put on my red leather jacket, and golden belt. I determine I look confident enough and walk out of the door. I walk down the steps and turn the corner only to be tackled my my mom.

"Thank Death your safe Dahlia!" she squeezes and almost crushes me. But I don't say anything about that.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm so happy your my mom." I hug her back.

"No I was wrong. I should of included yo-" I step back and wave her off.

"Man, no chic flick moments." she laughs and pulls me into a hug one more time. My Dad comes up and joins the family. I greet Liz, Patty and Jace one I get my mom to believe I'm fine. I then walk over to Zach and jump up in him, I hear him take a deep breath and I quickly let go.

"Are you okay?" I ask quickly.

"Yea, just minor burns. So um... Did you see Lilly in there?" I freeze and start messing with the ends of my hair.

"Um... Yea. She wasn't hurt. But looked... Happy." I tell him. He pulls me into a hug, dispute his burns, and tells me it's okay. I turn around and put my hands on my hips.

"Okay, so! Those bitches are holding the students in the dungeons on DWMA. So I'd say, Dad go let Maka, Soul, and Kami to get out of Death City. Ma, tell Black*Star and Tsubaki to get out too. Then get the citizens out. I'll take care of the students. As soon as they get out we'll have a war on our hands. Kay let's get going." I hold my hand out and Zach changes landing in my hand. the other weapons do the same.

"Well I'm glad our little girl know what to do when the worlds about to end." My dad laughs. My mom agrees.

"Just... Be safe. Okay?"

"Yea mom. Sure thing." I smile and hug her one last time, before stepping through the mirror, since we are all going to different places. Once I step out onto the streets, though one of the outdoor mirrors, scaring some birds. I gape at the city, My eyes starting to water. Zach it the first to speak.

"Oh my death. Death City-"

"-It's burning."

* * *

Ehhhh... sorry for a short chapter.. and late update... i got a bit busy with volleyball then all i did was come home and take a shower and then go to bed.. with a bit of reading Deadman Wonderland. Its actually really good! i was just introduced to it and love it! you should check it out! Well im hoping for atleast two reveiws! so please reveiw!


	9. Chapter 9

I stared up at the burning city, feeling tears roll down my cheeks as I watched everything my family worked for go up in flames. I took off, and ran down the street towards the DWMA. Feeling more confident, since I have Zach with me this time. I heard cries and looked around, most of the city had already evacuated the city. Since I was now in the burning part, the closest to the school. Although the school itself wasn't on fire. I saw a little boy sitting in the middle of the street, I heard a giant crack, and looked up to see a piece of a building start to fall. I ran and dove scooping up the kid, and sliding, narrowly avoiding the debris. I looked around, now wondering what to do with the kid. I saw a flash of blonde hair and I Turned around.

"MA!" I yelled over the crack of the flames. She turned to me and saw the kid. She understood and ran pas me, never slowing down and grabbed the kid from me, her worn boots hitting the cobblestone and her silver jacket flying behind her. I continued running and reached the school. I noticed Eruka and Free, their names according to my dad, standing near the entrance. I sneak around to the side, and pulled open a grate. Why didn't I just go through the school though a mirror you ask? Because, since my escape, they would have every mirror guarded. So I am forced to crawl through the vents. Now your probally asking, why would the DWMA have vents big enough to crawl through? Training, simply training. But now I'm using them to sneak around my own school. I came up on another vent and found I was near the cafè. Girko was in there, chugging down a bottle of.. Whisky? That's what it looked like. I rolled my eyes and continued crawling. I finally reached a drop off that would lead me to the dungeon. I took a deep breath and jumped. I landed on the balls of my feet, to avoid my heels crashing from the 25 foot drop. I looked out the grate to confirm I was where I needed to be. "Ready Zach?"

"Let's do this." I kick the grate out and step into the dark cellar. I look around and find that all the meisters were put in separate cells from their weapons. I walk and push the button on the wall, the emergency unlock button. The doors swing open and weapons find their meisters, transforming into the familiar grip.

"So guys, I'm Dahlia Death. And then school has been taken over by a bunch of idiots." I brief the students as fast as possible. "So let's go take it back, and kick some ass while we do it." I state going to turn around to go complete my next task, expecting the kids to go fight, instead I hear a smart-ass voice.

"Why should we trust you, you guys weren't here to help us when we needed it." I turn to see Kim and Ox's kid, Lotti, and Harvard and Jackie's child, Mickie, in her hand.

"Really guys! I just saved your ass and you want to argue when we have work to do!?" I asked them.

"how do we know your not infected with insanity and are just leading us to our death?" I look at the fire spear in Lotti's hand, and storm over and snatch it up and snake it around a bit.

"I don't have time for your bullshit! Either you want to help, or get the hell out of my FREAKING FACE!" I screech, throwing Mick back to Lotti, and spinning on my heels and marching up the steps, I hear a bit if chatter then all of the students start following me. I motion them down the hall that the guards are, and then continue with my own personal plan. I turn and run right into a cloaked guard. I raise my eyebrow, before I run it through with Zach. In it's place a keishen egg appears, I'd figured they are all on the edge to become keishens. I continue down the hall, leaving the soul, much to Zach disgust. A waist of a good soul, he complained. I continued down the hall, until I came to door, familiar to my visit here as a prisoner. I use soul perception and determine there's only one person in the room. And it's the one person I'm looking for. I turn the knob to find it locked, as I hear the clatter of feet and weapons clashing down the hall. I hear the rush of guards as I hold my band out and a key appears from the purple shadows and skulls, that had gathered I my palm. I quickly unlock the door and turn around shutting it once I was inside. I look around the familiar pink room, which was our room for a witch that the DWMA swore to protect since her guardian was a teacher here. I don't know where she is, probably got her out to a safe place. Zach jumps out of my hand and looks at me.

"What are we doing?"

"You have five minutes to try and reason with her, she won't listen to me. They know we're here already, but it'll take a few minutes to get threw the students." I state pressing my ear against the door. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lilly run up and hug Zach around the waist. She is wearing a light blue princess play dress, with plastic heels. A wire crown rests in her brown curls.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Zach breaths.

"I'm fine bro." I take a deep breath, I know that isn't the real Lilly. It's her, but not her. It's insanity. I take my ear off the door and turn around.

"Zach, transform." I sigh.

"What why it hasn't been five minutes." he argues.I head over and go to grab his hand, to force him to transform, but Lilly gets there first.

"Come on I want to play!" Lilly grabs his hands, and I catch a glimpse of her nails. I lunge and pull Zach back into a katana. I take Lilly and pun her up on the wall, putting the blade on her neck.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Zach's voice vibrates through the blade. I ignore him.

"Nice costume.. Medusa."

* * *

AAHHHH DONT SHOOT ME! i am seriously sorry, but i just started high school (yup, freah meat!) and i have no time to do anything. this has been my schedule for the past week.

6: Wake up

7-2:30: School

2:30- 5: Vollyball.

5:30: Eat

6: shower

6:30 bed

I am so sscrewed up right now, cause even after about 12 hrs af sleep, im still so tired. and i have no time to type. i wanted to make this longer but i hated you guys waiting! so dont yell for the shortness, and ill work on this. but im also working on two other storys i just havent put them up yet. im trying to find time when i could manage them.. well please reveiw, they seriously encourage me to write even with my f-ed up time. so PRETTY PLEASE REVEIW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	10. Chapter 10

I froze as Medusa/Lilly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I snarl.

"You can't do anything to me. Lilly's not dead. And I you cut this body of hers it won't kill me, only kill this girl and hurt that boy." I tried to talk to Zach with my wavelength but his presence seemed to be gone, I was holding an empty sword.

"Your wrong! I will kill you and save Lilly." I start to press the blade farther into Medusa throat but stop at the sight of blood beginning to pool down Lilly's throat. I step back and Medusa stepped onto the floor.

"It's impossible Dearie." I take another step back and my back hits a wall. Or, I thought t was a wall. I spin around and find myself face to face with the wolf. Free, as my grandfather called him. An immortal magic werewolf, who stole the witch's eye. I slice with Zach, still trying to get him to talk. It cuts through his chest, but no blood comes out.

"You can't hurt me, IM IMMORTAL!" the Wolf roars. I talk a step back and bump into another figure. I spin around once again and find I'm faced with a giant ball, with a face. I couldn't remember what my grandfather called it, I think it was Tadpole. But on top of it was the witch Eruka. The frog witch, who used tadpole bombs. I look up as a bomb explodes in my face, I flip backwards, patting out a small flame that appeared on my jeans. I had my faced pushed to the floor by a large furry hand. I snarl as I feel Zach being taken from my hands and my wrist being pulled together. I was yanked to my feet, and a rag was pushed to my mouth. I saw Zach change back and hug Lilly, wait, Medusa. His blue eyes turned to me.

"I'm sorry." that waste last thing I heard before I blacked out. Embarrassing right?

I opened my eyes and I concluded I was in the Death Room. I looked around and saw all the bad Guys, you know, Arachne, Medusa/Lilly, and get it, this one broke my heart. Zach. I locked eyes with him, but he just looked away. I went to stand up, but I was chained to a chair once again.

"Am I that much of a problem, chains are needed?" I muse, a smirk on my face. I direct the question at Medusa and Arachne.

"You are Quite a problem, after all you killed most of our minions with you children." Arachne informed me. I assumed by children, she ment the students that I let out of the dudgeons. "But then again, many of them are dead too." she purred. This struck a nerve.

"If any of them are hurt or dead, I'll have your soul!" I yell, struggling against the restraints.

"And how are to to accomplish that without your weapon?" Medusa giggles.

"You bitch." I seethe, regaining my temper. I take a deep breath.

"They're right you know." I turn my attention to Zach.

"What?! Weren't we just fighting them!?" I yell. "You sonofabitch!" I screech.

"Names? Okay, things are getting a little out of hand." Zach mentioned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I agree, you betrayed me, went behind my back, and now you need to pay." I retort.

"I-I need to pay?"

"Do I stutter?" he reaches in his backer and pulls out white cloth.

"You know what, you may want to borrow this."

"Ew! No one wants your dirty underwear!" I gag.

"It's not underwear, it's a white flag and you may as well start waving it." Zach yells back, pointing at me.

"The only thing I'll start waving is you decapitated head on a stick in front of your weeping mother!" I screech.

"Good Lord." I sit back in the chair, a smirk on my face. I know something the witches don't. Arachne move forward, drawing a needle from her sleeve, it's filled with the same liquid from before.

"Since we didn't get to see our test results that last time, I'm afraid we must repeat it again." I don't even flinch as she pushes my sleeve up, and injects the insanity into my arm. She pushes my sleeve back down and undoes my chains. I stand up.

"How do you know the injection even works?" I ask. Knowing I took a insanity protection pill before this.

"Oh, you must be thinking of the insanity protection pill, right?" my eyes widen. "Oh, Zach here told us." so we modified the injection, using his blood to counter the pill, so the insanity will take over." I stare at Medusa. I felt the blood work through my veins. Being a reaper, you would think that Insanity wouldn't effect me. But everyone has insanity in them. A reapers was to kill. Insanity makes your ears ring, and your head hurt. It makes words echo in your mind. In my mind I heard them too.

'Kill... Destroy... Death... Afterlife... Salvation...' I had to save them. This world sucked, the city outside is burning, People are dying anyway. Would you rather be burned to death, or let a reaper guide your soul away to a grand palace? The ringing in my ears turned to static as I watched myself, and the entire room, turn towards the door as my Mom walked in, her hair scorched, and her face and jacket smudged with ash.

"Hello Mommy!" I laugh, as I watch myself go insane.

* * *

Heyyyyyy! so i swear this is a page long! well please reveiw, the next chapter will be in Aura POV, so watch for it!. i might update again tommorrow, IF i get enough reveiws! Now, im OFF TO A COOKOUT! WHOOHOO!


	11. Chapter 11

I walked into the room, to find Arachne standing next to Lilly, with Zach next to her. I saw a chair in the middle of the floor, Dahlia was standing next to it. She walked over, her heels clicking on the floor, and grabbed Zach and twisted him into her hand. She walked over and stood in front of me. I held Jace loosely in chain form. Dahlia bowed her hand and her hair fell over her face.

"Dahl?" she started laughing.

"Dahl? Whose Dahl? I'm Dahlia. Black Dahlia that is!"she lifted her head and smiled, the smile wasn't normal though, it rivaled the Cheshire Cat. Her golden eyes were laced with the cracks of insanity.

"No your Dahlia Death. Your not insane." I say as calmly as I could, remembering when Gil was taken by insanity. I felt Jace shimmer silver and change from a limp chain, to a long stiff pole. I wasn't going to hurt my daughter, I just need to beat some sense in her.

Zach POV:

"Dahlia!" I was currently inside of Dahlia's soul. It was pretty strange, but I figured it was normal for weapon/meister pairs. I walked further into the pitch black-ness. I caught a glimpse of a girl in the distance. I continued walking through the.. I don't know what you would call it.. It was like a swamp, black dead trees everywhere, and I was walking on water, it looked deep, but my feet only went in to my ankles. The bottom of my jeans, and shoes were soaked. I walked closer to the figure and determined it must be Dahlia. She had long gold hair, and it was down, reaching her waist. She had a white dress, it reached her knees in the front but dragged through the water in the back. She turned to me and her face had no makeup on, making her face look soft and vulnerable. Unlike her usual harsh and sharp appearance. The front of the dress was loose and low-cut with thin straps. "Dahlia?"

"Zach, thank god!" she ran up to me and jumped. She wrapped her legs around my waist and put her arms around my neck. "What's going on!?" she asked putting her head in my neck.

"Well, I believe that you are insane and your reasonable self is stuck in here, your soul." she jumped down, landing on the ground with a splash.

"If it's my soul, what are you doing here?" she looked up at me.

"Well, as you know, you have gone insane. And I was never with those bitches, as you know. I just needed them to think I was on their side, so I wouldn't be injected with insanity." I complied.

"I know that, but that still doesn't explain why your here." she insist.

"Because, if you must know, right now. Your fighting your mother. And. Even if I did change back, You'd just turn me back. So I decided to venture into your soul and gain your sanity back." I reply simply. She turns around. She grabs my wrist and leads me over to the rock she was walking around. We climbed on top of it. "What are we looking a-" I cut short as I look where she points, I see a shaky image where Mrs. Auralee is fighting with Dahlia and myself. It's an odd feeling, watching yourself, I watched as Mrs. Aura bent back narrowly escaping a another damaging swipe from Dahlia.

"I've been watching the fight. I have a good offense, but my Mom has a really weak defense. She likes to get fights over with fast, so she doesn't focus on her defense and counters." she sits on the rock and crosses her legs, as she continues to profile her mothers fight tactics.

"Well, I think your mom has had enough training. You wanna fight those witches now?" she looks up, her gold eyes sparkling.

"Yea, that sounds nice."

* * *

OKay, so for a weeks wait i know this is short, but i didnt want to end it without giveing you guys a heads up.. so IT SHOULD END NEXT CHAPTER OR SO! boo-hooo... T~T well lettme know what yuou think.. and please reveiw

Check out my new story! Killers Daughter!


End file.
